Tower of Champions - 32F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring 4 Flight or Mine Sweeper Monsters The main hazard is Mines. Each Mine will deal 70000 to Wood monsters. Therefore you need to stack either Flight or Mine Sweeper monsters. Have Null Gravity Barrier and Null Damage Wall Monsters as well Along with Mines, there will be Gravity Barriers and Damage Walls. Therefore it is best to have your Flight/MS monsters to have either NGB or NDW. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Focus on the Homing Absorber Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorber 2. Defeat the remaining mobs First off, take down the Homing Absorber within 3 turns since his homing attack deals a lot of damage. Afterwards, take down the mobs. It will be easy to pinch between each set. 2nd Stage - Start From the Homing Absorber Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorber 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Like the previous stage, take down the Homing Absorber and then the remaining mobs. This stage is just a littler harder due to the blocks in the middle. You can shoot diagonally towards the blocks to get a pinch. 3rd Stage - Split Your Team Bishamonten's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorber 2. Defeat Bishamonten 3. Defeat the remaining mobs After taking down the Homing Absorber, split your team in dealing with Bishamonten and the mobs. Your NDW monsters should position to the top right of the map to deal with Bishamonten. NGB monsters go and take down the mobs. 4th Stage - Pinch the Homing Absorbers Bishamonten's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorbers 2. Defeat Bishamonten 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Focus on the Homing Absorbers. You can quickly take them down by pinching between them. Afterwards take down Bishamonten by bouncing up and down since the Absorbers shoot DW to the left and right side. Bishamonten's Attack Pattern 1st & 2nd Stage 3rd & 4nd Stage 1st Boss Stage - Mob Clear While Dealing Boss Damage Bishamonten's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat Bishamonten Make sure you take down one of the Homing Absorbers within 4 turns. Chances are that the DW will be on all 4 walls so use the side blocks to avoid them with your NGB monsters. Take down Bishamonten by bouncing her sides. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Mobs Bishamonten's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorbers 2. Defeat Bishamonten 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Like the previous stage, take down the Homing Absorbers first. Bishamonten has a Gravity Barrier around her so use your NGB monsters to bounce between the wall and Bishamonten. 3rd Boss Stage - Pinch Between the Boss and Mobs Bishamonten's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorbers 2. Defeat Bishamonten On this stage, Bishamonten moves up and down the map. You can deal a lot of damage towards the Boss by pinching between her and one of the mobs. If the DW are up, use the blocks to avoid them with your NGB monsters. 4th Boss Stage - Use SS to Finish Bishamonten Bishamonten's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Homing Absorber 2. Defeat Bishamonten There is only one Homing Absorber but it attacks in 2 turns. Make sure you clear him before him. Bishamonten rotates the 4 corners in a clockwise fashion. Use your SS to finish Bishamonten before her 9 Turn Attack.